Boneka Sasori
by Yara Aresha
Summary: Tobi dan Deidara tidak sengaja mematahkan boneka kayu kesayangan Sasori. Lalu sebagai permintaan maaf, Tobi dan Deidara memberikan suprise untuk sahabatnya itu. Seperti apa suprise yang mereka berikan? Let's See :D OneShoot


**Boneka Sasori**

* * *

**OneShoot**

**Genre: **Humor (?), little bit Romance

**Rated: **K+

**Warning: **AU**, **OOC, Typoo's, DLDR, alur ancur, dll

**Disclaimer: **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Boneka Sasori©Yara Aresha

* * *

Sore ini, senja begitu indah menggantung dilangit, cerah memancarkan cahaya jingga. Ada pelangi tipis akibat hujan gerimis tadi. Burung-burung terbang rendah di langit yang menguning itu, beberapa hampir menabrak para pejalan kaki yang baru saja pulang setelah seharian beraktivitas atau sebaliknya.

Namun, keindahan senja itu berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan di sebuah rumah yang terletak di ujung jalan kota Kyushu itu. Terkesan mencekam, saat suara yang cukup keras berbunyi.

_Traaak_

Boneka panda yang terbuat dari kayu itu terbelah, kepala sang boneka malang itu terpenggal dari badannya.

"Se-senpai..." laki-laki bernama Tobi mencicit, seakan lehernya tercekik, ia meneguk ludahnya, tak kalah gugupnya dengan laki-laki pirang bernama Deidara yang ada di depannya, bulir-bulir keringat meluncur dari pelipis keduanya.

"Kalian berdua! BAKAAA... Ini boneka kesayanganku!" pekik seorang laki-laki berambut merah frustasi, begitu melihat benda kesayangannya menjadi tidak karuan akibat ulah sahabatnya dan juniornya itu.

"Tobi, tidak sengaja senpai." Ujar Tobi dengan nada memelas.

"_Nee,_ Sasori, aku juga tidak sengaja un." Sambung Deidara.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan bermain-main dengan boneka-bonekaku!" Sasori geram dan menatap tajam mereka berdua.

"S-senpai, Tobi janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi." kali ini Tobi merajuk dengan suara kekanakannya.

"BAKA!" Sasori berteriak seraya menutup pintu kamarnya dan pergi keluar rumah. Membuat Deidara dan Tobi tersentak.

"Senpaaaai~ aku mohon, jangan pergi! Maafkan Tobi~" Tobi hendak berlari keluar kamar menyusul Sasori jika saja Deidara tidak menarik belakang bajunya.

"Diam Tobi, un! Ini salahmu, dia jadi marah besar seperti itu, un. Dan... berhenti menatapku seperti itu, menyebalkan, un."

.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari dalam rumahnya, kini Sasori berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman. Ia memberenggut di sepanjang jalan. Langkahnya terseret-seret, seakan tidak memiliki gairah untuk hidup. Seharusnya tadi dia sekalian saja mengusir kedua pemuda menyebalkan dirumahnya.

"Dasar mereka menyebalkan." Sasori menggerutu seraya menendang bebatuan yang ia temukan. "Awas saja mereka," andai Deidara dan Tobi tahu, bahwa saat ini asap merah menguap dari atas kepala Sasori. Dia benar-benar marah.

Boneka Panda itu adalah pemberian teman masa kecilnya, yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya, hadiah ulangtahunnya saat ia tepat berusia 8 tahun. Sudah 12 tahun berlalu, namun boneka itu masih saja menjadi benda kesayangannya. Sejujurnya ia malu jika ia memiliki hobi mengoleksi boneka, tapi biarlah, yang penting ia senang. Lagipula, kekasihnya tidak mempermasalahkan hobinya yang satu itu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman Sasori...

"SENPAI!" Deidara terlonjak saat Tobi tiba-tiba saja berteriak.

"TOBI, jika kau tidak tutup mulutmu dan diam, aku akan membunuhmu, aku akan meledakan―"

"Senpai, aku pikir kita harus memberi Sasori-Senpai sesuatu sebagai ganti bonekanya yang kita rusak." Ujar Tobi.

Deidara mengerutkan keningnya, "dan apa yang akan kita berikan padanya, un? Aku tidak yakin kita bisa memperbaiki bonekanya seperti semula."

"Um... Biarkan Tobi berpikir." Deidara memberi Tobi _deathglare_, mulutnya terbuka hendak mengucapkan sumpah serapah kepada juniornya yang 'ajaib' itu, namun ucapannya ia tarik kembali saat ia mendengar suara merdu diluar sana.

"Sasori-kun~ kau ada didalam?" ujar suara seorang gadis dari balik pintu. Deidara dengan segera berlari dari dalam kamar Sasori dan membukakan pintu untuk gadis itu.

"Sakura-chan? Ah, Sasori sedang keluar, un." Ujar Deidara, ia mempersilahkan gadis _pink_―Sakura―itu untuk duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu. Sakura menghela napasnya.

"Kapan dia kembali Dei? Aku ada perlu dengan Sasori-kun." Balas Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu, un. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia kembali."

Tiba-tiba saja, Tobi datang dan memegang bahu Sakura. Hal ini membuat gadis berusia 19 tahun itu kebingungan. Pikiran _negative _langsung saja masuk ke dalam otak Sakura.

Tobi menyeringai, ketika Sakura menatapnya penuh kebingungan. "Tobi punya ide!"

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura gugup. Tobi memerintahkan Deidara untuk memegang tubuh Sakura sejenak, sementara dirinya membuka laci yang ada di dekat televisi dan mengeluarkan pita berwarna merah.

"T-tobi? Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan pita itu hah?" keringat dingin langsung saja meluncur dari pelipis Sakura saat ia melihat seringai mencurigakan dari Tobi dan Deidara.

.

.

.

**Skip Time**

Sasori masih saja menggerutu saat ia dalam perjalanan kembali menuju rumahnya. Ia membeli beberapa bahan dan alat untuk memperbaiki boneka kayunya yang dipatahkan oleh Tobi dan Deidara. Saat Sasori sampai di rumahnya, ia berjalan melewati kedua sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan mematikan, namun bukannya raut ketakutan atau rasa bersalah yang muncul, kedua orang itu tersenyum mencurigakan. Sasori memutar bola matanya dan mengangkat kedua bahunya, mengabaikan mereka dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang menunggu di dalam sana.

Sasori membuka pintunya perlahan, dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia terkejut dan tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini sebelumnya, ketika ia melihat kekasih _pink-_nya terbaring diatas kasur besarnya dengan posisi menantang, kedua tangannya berada diatas kepalanya dan kakinya terbuka lebar (untung saja ia mengenakan celana jeans saat ini) terikat pita berwarna merah sama halnya dengan kedua tangannya. Gadis itu menatap Sasori dengan pandangan meminta tolong, dan merengek kepada Sasori.

"Sasori-kun~ lepaskan aku!" Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan mendekati kekasihnya, duduk di samping tubuh kekasihnya saat ia berhasil melepaskan simpul pita-pita itu.

Sasori mengacak rambut merahnya frustasi, ia menggeram, "mereka berdua! Aku tidak menyangka kedua orang bodoh itu melakukan ini padamu, Sakura..."

Sakura menghela napas, "Arigatou, tidak apa Sasori-kun." Sakura menyentuh lengan Sasori dan memberinya usapan halus disana. Sasori hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sasori-kun? _Daijobu_?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah? Yeah, aku baik-baik saja." jawab Sasori seraya tersenyum, Sakura perlahan mendekati tubuh kekasihnya itu dan memeluk lengannya.

"_Nee, _Sasori-kun... um, besok kau ada waktu? Kau tahu, kita sudah lama tidak berkencan, maksudku..."

Sasori tersenyum, ia melepaskan pelukan Sakura dilengannya, dan memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura. "Hm, tentu Saku..." katanya, dan kecupan lembut mendarat di bibir ranum Sakura. Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasori, namun kemudian ia memejamkan matanya dan membalas kecupan itu. Sakura akui, ciumannya bersama Sasori selalu menyenangkan.

Sakura dan Sasori dengan berat hati menghentikan kegiatannya saat mereka mendengar suara gaduh. Sasori melihat ke arah pintu kamarnya yang tertutup, kemudian ia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Ketika pintu kamar terbuka, Tobi dan Deidara jatuh tersungkur begitu saja, mereka ketahuan mengintip rupanya.

"_Shit_, un!" seru Deidara ketika ia melihat tatapan mematikan dari Sasori.

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Sasori, "Kalian berdua... Kalian memiliki waktu 5 detik untuk lari, sekarang...!" Sasori berteriak, ia hampir tertawa melihat kedua sahabatnya itu lari terbirit-birit seperti dikejar seekor anjing.

Sakura melihat ketiga sahabat itu dengan geli, "kau tidak berpikir kalau kau terlalu berlebihan Sasori-kun? Mereka hanya berusaha untuk meminta maaf." Ujar Sakura.

"Dengan cara yang konyol seperti ini? Jangan harap, biarkan saja mereka." Balas Sasori seraya membawa Sakura kembali kedalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

Deidara menatap tajam juniornya itu, saat ini mereka berada di depan rumah Sasori. "Ini semua salahmu, un!"

"Maafkan Tobi, Deidara-Senpai~ Tobi janji akan menjadi anak yang baik mulai sekarang!" tangisan Tobi pecah, dan Deidara memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat berbahaya itu, ketika Sasori berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya seraya menggulung lengan bajunya tinggi-tinggi.

**OWARI**


End file.
